Tortured Eyes
by RedChain
Summary: A year after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, Riku is abducted by a familiar person. What then proceeds is not a friendly reunion. Yaoi, rape, abuse. Xehanort/Riku, eventual Terra/Riku
1. Chapter 1

_****A/N: This story contains yaoi, rape, abuse, (later) self-abuse, more yaoi. There will be early on Xehanort/Riku (rape and abuse). Later, there will be Terra/Riku._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

_**Tortured Eyes**_

_Chapter 1: Kidnapped and Tortured_

It had been a year. A whole year. And no news from the King had reached the island. It was like they had all dropped dead. But, Riku knew, that was impossible. He sighed as he walked on the island's beach. He liked the feeling of sand between his toes and he loved the smell of the ocean, but he missed going on adventures.

It was all… so plain.

After returning, they went to school. Sora was behind on _everything_. Riku, however, knew just about everything. He didn't know why. If you asked him a question, the answer would pop into his head.

He sighed. The stupid talking duck had taken Sora's gummi ship and he couldn't open any Corridors of Darkness. The pure monotony of the islands were driving him crazy. Again.

He wore the same outfit as usual. Riku wore the black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it. His pants were a pair of baggy blue denim jeans that were held up by a black belt covered with equal spike studs. He wore a pair of normal sneakers. A white band was on his wrist.

He pulled at the band and sat down on the sand. The sun was setting and low tide was just beginning.

As Riku pondered to himself, Tidus ran towards him. The boy wasn't wearing a shirt; he wore only shorts and sandals. He was fairly tan and he had sandy colored hair. His blue eyes flashed as he found Riku.

"Hey Riku!" Tidus said.

"Hi Tidus," responded Riku.

"Sora and Kairi are waiting for you at the Paopu tree," he said.

"Okay," said Riku. "Thanks." He got up and started walking to the aforementioned tree. For the past few months, Riku had started to feel a little more for Sora. He blushed when he was around the boy. He sometimes stumbled over his words. His stomach jumped around and his heart hurt in a good way.

Riku reached the tree and saw two figures. Sora and Kairi. And they were _kissing._ His best friends were kissing using their mouths and teeth and tongues. Instantly Riku felt sick. He ran away from the Paopu tree as fast as he could.

He ran into a patch of forest and sat underneath a tree. He brought up his knees to his chest and sobbed. He _knew_ that this would happen. He _knew_ that it would hurt. _But why did it hurt so bad?_

"Why?" Riku said. "Why would they ask me to come to the Paopu tree if they were gonna do that?" Then, realization hit him. They _knew_ that he liked Sora, more than a friend. And Destiny Island's populace didn't approve of people liking those of the same gender.

Riku got up and started to walk. He was lost. He let his hand touch every tree's bark as he walked.

"Are you lost?" called out a deep voice. "Dearest Riku."

Riku turned to look at the where the voice was coming from. He gasped as he saw the voice's owner. "Ansem!" he yelled.

"My name is Xehanort," answered the deep voice. He looked younger, thinner. His silver hair was just about the same and his golden eyes were filled with a certain emotion. Lust. He wore a black cloak, like the Organization had.

Riku tried to run, but he was stuck. He couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't _breathe._

Xehanort stepped closer and caressed Riku's pale cheek with a gloved hand. "Very pretty," he said. "My other host is very pretty." He then let his hand fall.

With a sweep of a graceful hand a Corridor of Darkness opened. Xehanort walked through it and, an unwilling, Riku followed.

They emerged in a black room. There was nothing. The entire place was _made_ of darkness. A pair of chains and handcuffs appeared, attached to a shadowy wall. Xehanort smirked as Riku walked to them and handcuffed himself.

"What is going on?" Riku roared. "Why can't I control myself?" Tears of frustration, and fear, started to swim in his eyes.

"Why, you don't know, my pet?" purred Xehanort. "You are a part of me." He pointed at Riku's chest. "The heart that is in there is mine." He walked closer to the silver haired boy and yanked on a strand of his hair. "This is mine." His hand dropped to Riku's chest. "This body is mine."

Xehanort's hand lowered and lowered until it was touching Riku's groin. "_And I can do whatever I want to it_," he whispered in a husky voice.

He brought his head closer and closer to Riku's. The silver haired boy tried to get away from this maniac, but his body wouldn't obey him. Their lips touched. The kiss was bruising, filled with teeth. When the older man pulled away, Riku was bleeding.

His eyes were open wide in shock. That had been his _first_ kiss and it had been shared with a man he hated.

Xehanort pulled off his gloves and pulled off Riku's vest. He then threw the garment across the room. He licked Riku's lips.

"Your blood is so… thirst quenching," he purred.

He grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, slowly. Riku's face flushed at this. He snarled. "Get away from me!" he yelled.

Xehanort locked him in another bloody kiss. He used his sharp, white teeth to chew on Riku's lips. He threw Riku's tank-top far away as well. He ripped off Riku's belt, as well as the boy's shoes and socks.

He looked at the white band on Riku's left wrist. "Have we taken to cutting?" asked Xehanort, a cruel glimmer in his golden eyes. He pulled the band off. A scar was on the pale wrist, but not because of cutting. "Ah, a mark left by the Nobody during your battle with it."

He was referring to Roxas, Sora's Nobody.

The scar was a light purple and when Xehanort's hand ghosted over it, Riku screamed in pain. Whenever anyone, with the exception of Riku himself, touched the scar, Riku could feel pain surging throughout his entire body.

Riku saw the other man's face twist into a sneer. "So that causes you pain?" he asked. "I'll remember that, my dear Riku."

Xehanort unzipped Riku's pants.

"Please," Riku begged, desperate. "Don't do this." Tears were overflowing from his eyes. He was so very scared.

Xehanort sneered again. "_I own you. I just want to play with my possession._"

Riku's pants were thrown as well. He wasn't wearing anything now.

"I see that you like to go commando," Xehanort whispered lustfully as he stroked the 17-year-old's skin. "Your skin is so pale and so soft for one that lives on an island."

"Get the hell away from me!" Riku yelled, trying to get the man to stop. He _wanted_ it to stop. He just _couldn't_ take this.

Xehanort smirked. "Very well." The fully clothed man got up and walked away, out of a newly summoned Corridor of Darkness. When he stepped through, the Corridor of Darkness closed with an audible _pop_.

Riku hung his head. "Fuck," he said. He could taste his own blood. He shivered. It was so _cold_ in the room.

Then, he realized that he had moved. He had regained control of his own body! Now was his chance!

He tried to free himself from the chains that bound him, but it didn't work. They were made out of the same substance that made up the entire room. He twisted his wrists, trying to pull them out from the cuffs.

He winced as blood poured out. The cuffs just applied more pressure. Riku stifled a scream. It was on top of his scar now. It stayed there, applying pressure to the proof of Roxas' former existence. Pain flooded through Riku.

Soon, everything grew dark. And Riku knew nothing more.

* * *

When Riku awoke, his head hurt. He was in a strange room. It looked like the room he was in before… but it was a bit different.

He was laying on a canopy bed. The sheets were satin and as red as blood. The many pillows were all shades of red. They were, Riku had to admit, rather comfy. The mattress was surrounded by iron bed posts, all were as black as the room. Red silken curtains were hung about Riku. From a supporting wire hung a Paopu fruit.

He realized, with a shock, that he was no longer nude.

A red kimono hung off of his lean frame. It had a pattern of delicate red flowers on it. it was rather short, ending at mid thigh. The edges had black trim. Tied to his small waist was a golden obi. The sash had no pattern.

Riku was confused for a while, but realized that it must have been Xehanort that did all of this.

He got out of the bed and saw a matching pair of red sandals. He put them on, after realizing that the floor was ice cold. Pieces of furniture lay around the room. A dresser was near the bed; atop of it was a mirror. Someone - it had probably been Xehanort - had brushed his hair and pinned his long silver bangs to the side.

Riku sighed. He looked very feminine.

He then tried to find a door out of his room… and he failed. He sighed as he sat on his bed again. It was hopeless.

He raised his green-blue eyes and scanned the room again. In one corner was a suit of armor. It was made of a strange material. Contrasting to the many shades of red in the room, it was mostly dark brown, gold, with some red.

Riku looked at it. Something about it… seemed familiar. He got up again and proceeded to examine it. He prodded at the helmet part, discovering that it was an empty a visor.

A Corridor to Darkness opened just then and Riku fell to the floor. He lost all control of his body. It was breathing, on its own. His eyes wouldn't blink and he couldn't focus.

Xehanort picked him up, by his neck and carried him to the bed. The obi was quickly undone and the kimono fell to the ground. The sandals fell off as well. Riku started to panic. He had escaped being raped the first time, but now he was in major trouble.

Xehanort didn't say anything. He seemed to be in a bad mood. He undid his own pants after throwing Riku on the bed, belly down. Riku's arms were twisted awkwardly, and it hurt, but he couldn't adjust them.

Riku felt dread. He wanted to scream. Xehanort was going to rape him.

After that was thought, Xehanort thrust in. Riku's eyes watered as he felt the waves of pain. It was awful; he was certain that he was being ripped in half, from the inside-out.

"So tight," Xehanort groaned in pleasure. "You were a virgin. In my home world, those who lay with a virgin were said to be warriors of unstoppable strength. Look at me know. I have a keyblader as a host and a keyblader as a toy." He laughed to himself.

Riku couldn't say how long it took before Xehanort came inside of him. But he could feel the burning seeds shoot into him. It stung as it mixed with blood.

Xehanort zipped up his pants and walked away.

Riku slipped off the bed and onto the floor. As his conscienceless faded, he could have sworn that he saw the suit of armor move towards him.

* * *

Terra was appalled at what he had witnessed. He couldn't move when Xehanort was around. Xehanort thought that he was a mindless suit of armor, a simple servant. He had to become stronger if he wanted his body back.

Terra took steps towards the silver-haired boy. Every step created a loud echo. It was slightly annoying. He picked up the boy.

A while back, Terra had discovered that he could summon just about anything into the room. He remembered the hot springs from his home world, Land of Departure.

He eased the silver-haired boy into the hot springs. The boy's body responded slightly to the water's heat. Terra rinsed blood off of the boy slowly. The suit of armor, he knew, wouldn't rust or otherwise be damaged by water.

After washing the boy, he summoned a towel. He wrapped it around the boy's waist and carried him back to the bed. The bed had remade itself, neater. The sheets were also changed while the pillows were fluffed.

Terra put a kimono on the boy, the same one as before, and retied the obi. He moved the sandals back near the bed and waited for the boy to wake up. They needed a plan. Badly


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for favoring and alerting. A special thanks to Sora'sInnerSeme (I **love** the username! ^^). So, in this chapter I attempt to explain a D-Link... XD *is shot* Sorry for it being slightly shorter than the first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Sora and Riku would probably have made out in the scene near the end of Kingdom Hearts II. (With the beach, and Sora blushing, and... *is shot*) ...But then we wouldn't get Terra x Riku, huh...

* * *

**_Tortured Eyes_**

_Chapter 2: Of Nightmares_

* * *

Riku's head felt fuzzy. It ached and throbbed. His eyes lazily opened and he saw the room he was in. He a tear escaped his eye when he remembered what Xehanort had done to him.

He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he looked up. The suit of armor was leaning towards him. It seemed to be studying the silver-haired boy's face. Riku then screamed.

The hand withdrew and the armor stepped back several steps. It lived its hands, palms up, to show that it meant no harm. It didn't have a face. It did't have a mouth. But Riku heard it speak.

_"I remember you,"_ it said. _"You're Riku, from those islands."_ The voice echoed around in the silverette's head. It was deep, but warm. It was very familiar, and yet, Riku could not attach it to its owner.

"Who - what are you?" Riku said, nervously. He had been raped by a creep. He would be damned if he let _armor_ rape him.

_"My name is Terra. I was a keyblader. Well, I think I still am," _he said. _"Xehanort stole my body. He also has a claim on yours. We need to come up with a plan."_

"Not to be rude, but _how _are you talking to me?" Riku said. "It's not like I see a mouth... Or a head... For all I know, you're just an empty shell."

_"You don't know how right you are,_ Riku," Terra said. _"As to answer why you can hear me... _We_ have a D-Link."_

"What is that?"

Terra was quiet for a while. "_When two people are good friends, a D-Link forms. It allows you to share their power. The stronger the D-Link, the more benefits start to appear,"_ he said.

Riku nodded, slowly. He had never heard of a D-Link before, but he had no reason not to trust the other boy. At least, not yet.

_"Xehanort can control one of us at a time,"_ Terra said. _"I… can't summon my Keyblade. Can you summon yours?"_

Riku tried, but only a few sparks appeared. He sighed.

_"Looks like we both lost our light,"_ Terra said sadly.

* * *

The boys had remained like that, sharing their stories. Riku couldn't believe that he had found the boy that he met so long ago. He couldn't believe what had happened to Terra.

Terra lamented for what had happened to Riku. _"It's my fault," _he had told the boy. _"I cursed you. When I was younger, I was corrupted by the darkness inside of me. I thought I was blessing you, making you a future Keyblade bearer. I was wrong."_

"Even though the Keyblade caused me a lot of pain, I think it's made me a better person," Riku told the elder boy.

Soon, a platter of food an a jug of water appeared. Terra picked it up and sat beside Riku. _"You need to eat,"_ the elder said to the younger.

Riku shook his head. "Not hungry."

He could hear Terra's sigh. _"You'll make yourself weak if you do that,"_ Terra said. The empty armor put a hand on Riku's slim shoulder. _"I don-"_

Terra didn't get to finish his sentence. Xehanort appeared. At once, the silver haired man saw Terra. "So you did survive," he said pensively.

At once, the man grabbed him and sparks of the deepest blue wracked him form. Riku could hear his screams of pain. It was horrible. Riku thought he could see something like ice start to creep over the armor's form.

"I thought that you were mindless; simply something that could serve me," Xehanort said. "Alas, your mind has survived in that suit of armor. I will have to destroy you."

Riku ran up to the man and punched him. He liked the sound that was created, a wet crunch. He had smashed Xehanort's nose. Riku's knuckles bled a little as he said,"Leave him alone!"

Both Terra and Xehanort fell. Xehanort got up, rubbing his nose. "Looks like you haven't been punished enough, Riku," he said, fire burning in his eyes. Riku's body went numb and he couldn't move.

Then, Xehanort was punched again, this time by Terra and at the jaw. Only Riku could hear Terra when he said_,"I told you, a long time ago, that I won't let you hurt my friends."_

Xehanort started to back out of the room. A little stream of blood was dripping from his lower lip. Blood started to come out of his nose as well. "You are both mine. You have won a battle, but not the war."

Riku hugged Terra when Xehanort left the room. He sobbed softly. "He's so much stronger than us," he whispered into the armor's shoulder plate. "How can we hope to beat him if we don't even have our Keyblades?" He felt despair. It threatened to overwhelm him, drag him into its darkest pits.

Terra hugged the boy back. And then there was a flash of light. The armor fell apart. Riku gasped in shock and horror first. Until he saw Terra.

The boy was slightly tan. His brown hair came up to the back of his neck; it was styled rather messily. Terra was slightly taller than Riku. He had blue eyes. He wore a skin-tight, high-collared shirt. Riku saw that he was rather muscular. Two red straps overlapped each other, forming an X, on his chest. His tan pants had wide pleats, fit for a samurai. The pants were dark gray near the top. They had several loops for a belt and two undone buttons. Terra wore a black wristband on his right arm.

"Terra?" asked Riku.

"I have my body," said the boy. "…But… how?"

"Did you... find you light?" Riku asked.

Terra shook his head. "I just... had to keep a promise."

"What promise?"

"My promise to protect my friends," he answered.

"Oh," Riku said.

Terra smiled. "You're my friend too." He thought for a while. "When we escape, should I bring you back to your home world?"

Riku shrugged. He didn't have anyone there for him. He had never met his father and his mother ignored him most of the time. It was partially because of that that he had wanted to leave in the first place, with his so-called friends. But now, he wasn't sure if he had friends. He looked at Terra. Other than the older Keyblader and the King, Riku did not believe he had any friends. "Maybe I'll stick with you."

Terra nodded. "But for now," he said, picking up the forgotten tray with food,"let's eat."

* * *

Riku could feel his eyes droop down. He didn't want to sleep. Terra must have noticed. "Go to sleep, before I tuck you in myself," the elder said to the younger.

"What about you?" Riku asked.

"Not tired," Terra replied. Then, he yawned. "Okay, I am. I can sleep on the floor."

"I slept on the bed before," Riku deadpanned. "Your turn."

Terra sighed. "Geez, you're stubborn. The bed's big enough for the two of us," he said.

Riku froze. He could remember Xehanort's lingering touches and... other things.

"So floor for me?" Terra asked, seeing fear behind Riku's haunted eyes. Riku didn't respond. Terra lay on the soft, dark floor and let his lids slide shut. He slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Terra woke up to a scream. Riku's.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, turning towards the bed. Riku was twisting and jerking, in his sleep. He appeared to be having a nightmare. "Riku," Terra called out, his own voice a little shaken. "Wake up, it's only a dream."

The silver-haired boy only fought the sheets harder as if he were wrestling with them.

Terra got up and sat on the bed, shaking Riku's shoulder. "Wake up." Only cries for it to 'stop' were heard. They were pathetic cries for whatever was happening in the boy's dream to stop. "Please wake up!" Terra called out. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared too.

Aqua-marine eyes were wide with terror. Riku sat up.

"Riku," Terra said softly. "What happened?"

"I dreamed about what happened," he said, voice thick with fear. "It felt... like it was happening again."

"You wanna talk about it?" Terra offered. Whenever Ventus had nightmares, he'd tell Aqua or Terra (usually Aqua). It would calm him down and make him feel better. Although, Terra was pretty sure that Ventus had never had nightmares that consisted of him getting raped by a creep.

Riku shook his head.

He tried to remember what Aqua usually came up with to calm Ven.

"Do you want a hug?" he offered. Terra usually thought that Ven only wanted to get a hug to be in close proximity to Aqua's boobs. (He could be wrong, of course. But he didn't think he was.)

Riku nodded and hugged the older boy. Terra hugged back, gently. They remained like that until Terra realized that Riku had fallen asleep. The boy's breaths were slow and even; his eyes were shut. He had a content smile on his pale face.

Terra laid the boy onto the bed. Then, thinking, he also lied back onto the bed. Soon, the brown-haired boy drifted off into a dark and dreamless sleep, holding the silver-haired boy close to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: My best friend's father passed away this week. I'm sorry about the delay. I wanted to help the family and this kinda slipped my mind._

_Cloud Strife is one of my absolute favorites (along with Riku and Terra... and Sasuke Uchiha...) so of course I added him here somehow. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (or Final Fantasy VII)._

* * *

_**Tortured Eyes**_

_**Chapter 3: Watching Clouds**_

* * *

Terra could feel himself start to wake up. He didn't want to wake up; he had been sleeping peacefully. He nuzzled whatever he was holding close to himself. It was warm and fluffy. It smelled kinda like roses, Terra sleepily mused.

But the thing he was holding was trying to get away. Terra tried to keep it still, but it didn't do what he wanted.

Then he heard a slightly deep voice say,"Terra. You're _spooning_ me." Fear was laced into the voice.

With that, the elder boy's eyes snapped open. He let go of the younger boy. Riku was blushing a little; cheeks and upper nose a bright pink. His eyes, the aqua marine gems, had conflicting emotions: confusion, fear, nervousness, and… something else.

Terra got out of the bed and stretched. He liked the _pop_ that the little bit of exercise created.

He then looked at Riku. He was sitting upright on the bed, still wearing that kimono. He was watching Terra, the blush still there.

"Wonder if Xehanort's gonna give us breakfast," Terra murmured to himself. "Probably not," he decided. He made a fist and sparks appeared. Still no Keyblade, he thought to himself.

"What kind of world is this?" Riku asked.

"I think it's a self-contained world of infinite darkness," said Terra. Riku looked at him with wide eyes. "Without a Keyblade, we're gonna be stuck here."

"When I embraced the darkness," Riku said quietly,"I could open up Corridors of Darkness."

Terra felt a spike of worry. "You shouldn't do that. They eat away at the light in a person's heart, leaving them with nothing but darkness."

Riku frowned. "If that's what it takes to get out of here."

Terra sighed and started to pace around on the dark floor. "How do we open a Door to Light?" he muttered.

Riku's eyes left Terra and drifted to the darkness that made up the ceiling. A scrap of white floated down, moving in a zig-zag pattern.

Finally, it landed on the floor.

"What is that?" Riku asked as he got up.

Terra picked it up. "A letter?" he said. He unfolded it. Written in almost perfect script, someone had written: "This is my fifty-fourth letter. I miss you."

A flash of light flooded the room. A door had appeared. It was made out of white wood and had a small, golden doorknob. As the two boys stared at it, it opened, revealing more light.

Both Keybladers took a glance at the other before walking through the Door to Light.

* * *

They hadn't been expecting a green, grassy field. It was pretty, Riku had to admit. The sun was high in the sky, providing a gentle warmth. White flowers littered the field, perfuming it with their odorous scent.

And, in the very middle of the field, lay a man. He wore heavy leather, but did not seem to be a rude, or very scary, person. His position was relaxed and bright blue eyes were trained on the skies, following the movements of the clouds.

He looked up as the door behind Terra and Riku closed.

He focused on Riku. Jumping up, he summoned a sword in a flash of light. The sword was large, and seemingly cumbersome. Its hilt was a scaly red while the blade was uninterrupted silver, other than the delicate lines on it.

"Sephiroth," he said, growling slightly.

Both Riku and Terra looked around.

"Wait," the blond said to himself. "You're not… Sephiroth…" His voice was deep, Riku could hear, but it was soft and almost whispered.

The blade vanished again.

"Who are you two?" the swordsman asked both boys, looking up to see the sky. The sun was moving rapidly.

"I'm Terra," the elder said.

"I'm Riku," said the silver haired.

"No last names?" the blond asked, his left eyebrow lifting slightly higher than the right.

"Fujioka," Terra replied.

"Shinomori," Riku said.

"I'm Cloud Strife," the man said. "Now tell me, how did you get here?"

There was a small silence. Terra was debating with himself. _How do I explain our arrival without revealing the other worlds? Is there even a way to do that in this case?_

Cloud seemed to smile faintly. "I know about the other worlds," he said softly.

Riku's head shot up. "How?"

Cloud looked down at the flowers. "This field is the result of worlds tearing apart… only to sew themselves into others. This little patch… used to be part of my home world. Midgar," he said,"was ripped apart… after a certain event."

"Do you… live here?" Terra asked, hesitation and curiosity clear in his voice.

Cloud chuckled. "I wish," he said. The sun began to droop at a quick rate. "The sun is setting. …When it is entirely dark, there is little chance of survival."

"How do we get out of here then?" Terra asked.

The man took out a small orb from his pocket. It was a silvery-gray object. Riku thought it looked like a marble.

"Using this," Cloud said. The orb steadily turned white and silvery mist entangled itself with the three men's forms. As the mist thickened around them, Riku and Terra could hear the lonely cry of a wolf.

Then, the world turned black.

* * *

It felt like walking out of a dark room. As soon as they say the bright light, both Riku and Terra flinched. Cloud had put on a pair of sunglasses when nobody was looking. (He was pretty proud that he was the only one who thought of that.) They were on a high cliff, surrounded by blue cliffs.

"Where are we?" asked Terra.

"Radiant Garden," Riku whispered, in awe. Sora had told him stories of that mysterious world that Riku himself barely remembered. He could remember a strange room and then fighting. He did not remember the victor: Sora, himself, or the Ansem that had been part of him.

Cloud nodded. "Midgar sewed itself onto another world's fragments," he said.

Several civilians walked through the town square below them.

"Do _they_ know about that?" Terra asked.

Cloud was silent for a minute. "I think... I am the only one who realized it. My enemy, Sephiroth, may... also know," he said quietly.

"You mentioned Sephiroth before," Riku said. "Do I really look like him?"

There was another silent pause. Terra knew that Cloud didn't mean to put pauses in his sentences. There was something off about the blond. His eyes were haunted and Terra could see dark circles underneath them. Something bad had happened to Cloud and he still wasn't recovering.

"I have a picture," Cloud said, fishing out a folded photo from one of many pockets.

Riku and Terra crowded the blond swordsman to get a good look at the photo. There were three people. In the middle was a black haired, brown eyed girl. She wore a too small vest, a too short skirt, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. Next to her were two men. Two her right was a silver haired man. His eyes were the same, bright color as Riku's, but more cat-like. He wore all leather: a black leather jacket on top of black leather pants and shoes. To her left was a black haired man. His hair was very spiky, and slightly similar to Cloud's. He wore some kind of a uniform and a sword was strapped to his back.

"Zack?" Terra said softly. He was confused. The black haired man from a long time ago was all grown up?

Cloud stiffened. "You know... about him?"

"Yeah," said Terra. "He... He promised to visit me when he became a hero."

CLoud chuckled morosely. "You are... ten years too late. But... he is a hero... to me."

* * *

Riku was looking through Cloud's closet. Cloud had taken both boys to his home, a well hidden kind of cabin. Terra and Cloud stayed in the main room, discussing the dead man, Zack. Riku had been surprised about Terra's knowledge of him.

He pulled out a black tank-top. Riku held it against himself. When he was satisfied that it would fit, he laid it on Cloud's bed. He repeated the action with a pair of baggy, black pants. It, too, seemed to fit so he laid it beside the shirt. He pulled out brown boots from the closet too.

He dressed himself with the borrowed clothes. (He did _not _want to stay in that girly kimono forever.) Riku noticed that, although Cloud was a bit shorter than him, the clothes fit almost perfectly.

He walked to the living room.

Both of the other boys grew silent when they saw him. Then, they both stood up and saluted. "SOLDIER First-Class, Shinomori Riku," Cloud said. "At attention."

"Salute," Terra said.

Riku frowned before giving them the double bird salute.

"That's an interesting salute," Cloud said, amusement heavy in his voice.

Riku sighed and put down both hands. Terra chuckled.

"Riku, are you the one that Sora was... searching for last time?" Cloud asked.

Riku nodded.

"Did he... ever find you?" Cloud asked.

Riku nodded again, remembering Sora's tearful words. He felt anger spike; he could have sworn that Sora had loved him too at that moment.

"So... how did you... end up here?" Cloud asked.

Terra and Riku exchanged glances. Riku didn't want anyone to hear about the rape; they'd just pity him. He didn't need _pity. _

_"..._You can tell me whenever you want," Cloud told both boys. "As long as you two weren't hurt or misused... I don't need to be told at all. Riku, your eyes... are... tortured eyes. You can't lie to one who has been through the same thing."

The leather clad man quietly walked to the door. He opened it. "I'm going to my job," he said. "You two behave."

Then the door slid shut and everything grew silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_ **This is late because I attended a funeral and I was distracted by the Avengers movie. (Great flick.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, or Snow White.

* * *

_**Tortured Eyes**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Cloud returned near evening. There was a grease stain on his left cheek and dust covered his leather gear, head to toe. He had a pair of sunglasses on his eyes. They had a wolf symbol on the side; the same wolf symbol that was located on his chest. He took off of the glasses and left them on a table. He then jumped onto a couch, leaving dust and grease all over it. Terra and Riku both looked at him strangely.

"What?" Cloud asked. He lifted his head slightly off of the pillow.

"What _is _your job?" Terra asked, confusion laced in his voice. He had figured that someone like Cloud would be a mercenary. He looked like he had just rolled around on a dusty shelf!

"I'm a… delivery man," the blond answered quietly.

"Are you serious?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"And why are you all dirty?" asked Terra.

"Absolutely," Cloud deadpanned. He shook his head. "Wow Terra. You're right," he remarked in a low voice. "I gotta go wash up. There's only one spare room. I hope you two… don't mind sharing." Neither Terra nor Riku saw Cloud's mysterious smirk as he walked out of the room. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

* * *

At that moment, several cloaked people gathered just outside of Radiant Garden. The darkness flowed around them, acting like a malleable substance. It curled around the three. The shadowy shapes would have reminded anyone of the Heartless that had attacked not so long ago.

"The blond swordsman has the travel materia," rasped a men's voice. It was deep and it echoed. "It might be valuable to steal." He smirked. "My toys seem to think that they are free."

"Oooh! Ooooh!" shouted an energetic voice. "And when we get that, I can go home with my brother, right? Right?" It was clearly female, having a very high pitch. Underneath the youthfulness, however, anyone could tell that she was suffering somehow.

"Patience is a virtue, Maia," said another female voice. This one was older, nearly ancient. Or at least she sounded that way.

"Sez you, Mr. Imma take ova tha worlds as a teenager," she retorted. "Also, Horty is maybe twenty! Why aren't you tellin' _him_ that random mumbo jumbo?"

The deep voiced man sighed. "Maia, I took the body of an eighteen year old. I _look _like I'm young, but I am older than your grandmother."

"Can we get back to plotting?" said the oldest one.

Maia bowed. "Of course Your Evil Queenliness," she said sardonically.

The elder pair ignored Maia; she was but a teenage girl. "He should be preparing to go to sleep right now," the deep voice said, a sneer on his face.

"Shall we send the Heartless, Xehanort?" asked the Evil Queen.

"We shall."

The shadowy tentacles around them grew and grew. It took forms. The beastly monsters then began to run, stumble, and walk to the blond swordsman's house.

* * *

Terra chuckled as he saw Riku brush his hair. The silver-haired boy had somehow found a comb in Cloud's rather messy guest room. He was currently trying to get the tangles out of his blue-silver hair. He had taken a shower after Cloud and washed his hair. It now smelled of Cloud's strawberry shampoo and conditioner. He was wearing light blue pajamas and a fluffy blue robe sat next to him on the bed.

"You need help with that?" Terra asked. He chuckled slightly. The elder hadn't prepared for bed. He didn't was to share the bed. _What if Riku is afraid of people getting close to him? What if he's afraid of me? People have different reactions to being... raped by a total lunatic._

Riku's aquamarine eyes widened as he felt darkness penetrate the world. "Heartless," he said to Terra, his voice quivering slightly.

"What?" Terra said, narrowing his own blue eyes. "Jeez, I was just joking! There's no need to call me that!"

"No, I mean those monsters, the Heartless," Riku said quickly.

"Whoops," said Terra, blushing slightly. Riku had told him his story before, how he and Sora had fought the Heartless and, later, the Nobodies. How could he forget so quickly?

"You were a Keyblade user," Riku said, exasperated. He grabbed the clothes he borrowed from Cloud. "Why don't you know about the Heartless. What kind of monsters _did_ you fight before?" Terra turned as Riku quickly changed his clothes.

"Personally, I fought the Unversed." Terra said it simply, with a shrug.

Cloud walked into the room silently. He, too, had sensed the Heartless enter the world. "Do you two… have weapons?"

Both boys tried to summon their Keyblades, but that didn't work. Cloud watched them solemnly.

Cloud sighed. He just knew that the one time he met two Keybladers he actually could relate to, they were completely weaponless. "Follow me." He walked up a flight of stairs, into the attic. Every step brought up dust and cobwebs were in most corners. (Terra wasn't amused when he walked face first into one.) Cloud flipped the light switch on as they walked in. Weak artificial lights illuminated a room filled with weapons.

"Terra," Cloud said, picking up a rusted sword with his left hand. "I want you to use this until you regain control of your Keyblade."

Terra grasped the faded red handle.

"It's the Buster Blade," Cloud said quietly. "It used to belong to a good friend of mine. He gave it to me before he died. His mentor gave it to him before he died. I hope that this is not a pattern."

"What happened to your friend?" Riku asked.

"He died… protecting me," Cloud answered.

"Oh."

"What was his name?" asked Terra.

Cloud turned to the brunette and looked into his blue eyes. "Zack."

Terra's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god," he breathed and a single tear escaped his eye.

"Riku, you can have this gun," Cloud said. He handed Riku a black machine gun. Riku put the strap over his head. "Also," Cloud said as he gave Riku two bracelets. "These are the refills."

The three boys got out of Cloud's house as quietly as they could. Already, dark clouds gathered in the sky.

"Okay," said Terra. "What's our plan?"

"…Survive," Cloud answered, a strange look in his glowing eyes.

Many Heartless were already beginning to appear. Terra and Cloud attacked them with huge blade, the Buster Blade and the Fusion Blade. Riku stood near the back, shooting down the strays.

"I think we're gonna need back up!" shouted Riku, refilling the machine gun.

Cloud nodded. "Guys, we gotta force our way to Merlin's House. The gang's there," he said. "Riku save your ammo." Cloud tossed the silver haired boy a dagger. "Com'n!"

The trio killed as many of the Shadows as they could, but more and more just appeared. It seemed futile.

Terra and Cloud were up ahead of Riku when a girl jumped into the silverette's path. She had short but thick blonde hair. Her eyes flashed, dangerously green. The girl threw a red cloak to the ground. She wore a pair of short shorts; black ones. And her tank top was black, cut off where her body curved slightly. Anyone could see her pale flesh and her belly button.

"Hello handsome," the girl said as she drew a whip. "How are you today?"

Riku brandished his dagger.

"Argh! You found my weakness!" the girl yelled as she kneeled, hands in front of her face. "Tiny knives!" A fire ball blasted into Riku, burning him. She jumped up. "Seriously dude? Ya believed meh?"

"Shut up," I told the girl.

"Wow! Extra points for personality!" she cheered. "You're the total package, huh? I'm Maia."

"Well, Maia, shut up," I said.

She put a hand over where her heart would be. "That stung a little, Ri-Ri." Then, she twirled in a circle and struck with her whip.

Riku jumped just out of range. He then ran towards her to cut her. She cartwheeled away before casting a blizzard spell.

Riku could feel the cold enveloping him. But it stopped before it reached his face.

"Listen, I want to talk," the girl said, now sounding normal. Her voice was calm and much lower. She sounded like a mature adult, like Cloud. "Xehanort's after you. He considers you his property. Now, don't tell him about my little present." She released the spell and pressed a keychain to his hand. "I stole back yours and the older's keychain. I heard about Keyblades before, so…"

"Why are you helping me?" Riku asked.

Maia smiled before showing Riku a golden pendant. She opened it. Inside was a picture of her and a small blond boy. "That's Ed," she said. "He is my younger brother. Xehanort's captured him. Unless I help him, Ed will get hurt. Like you got hurt." Her eyes blazed fiercely. "I _will not _let that happen. No matter what."

She then pressed another keychain into his hand. "Give that one to your friend, ya hear me?"

Riku nodded. "Thanks."

Maia winked. "Anytime." She grabbed the cloak and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Neither do I own Final Fantasy VII or IX.

_**A/N: **_So sorry for the lateness. I lost my muse for a while. Also, the finals are beginning at my school. Expect to see the next chapter after June 15. Also, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. :)

P.S. (I mentioned Kuja later on. If you don't know who that is, I'm sorry.)

* * *

_**Tortured Eyes**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

In all of Cloud's twenty-something years, he would never had expected what happened next. And he had seen a lot (and wished he hadn't seen most). But, to tell you the story, we must begin at the beginning. Riku was separated from the group first. They were near some dried up springs when they had realized that. Cloud was completely calm; he believed that the silver-haired boy could take care of himself. Of course, the overprotective Terra felt differently.

Terra had panicked when he couldn't find the silver haired boy. They were surrounded by Heartless, but the brunet didn't seem to care. He tore through the ranks of the monsters after yelling,"Cloud! I'll go find Riku!"

The blond had started to protest but a Heartless leaped on him. Cloud sliced through it using his Fusion Blade. Scanning the courtyard, Cloud couldn't see Terra. He was alone with the Heartless.

"Dammit," he said quietly. To himself he listen his disadvantages. "Outnumbered," he said as he saw the multitude of shadowy creatures. He knew that he was bleeding from a small number of wounds. Checking his inventory, Cloud realized that he had only one elixir left. "Wounded and almost out of supplies. What else could go wrong?"

Then, to his surprise, a silver-haired man descended from the air. His black leather coat floated behind him until he impaled the very center of the group with an impossibly long sword. Cloud fell onto his ass because of the pure force that was emitted. The man was not one of Cloud's friends. As the one winged angel pulled his blade from the ground, he made eye contact with Cloud. The acid green eyes seemed to mock him.

"Aw, damn it all," Cloud said to himself as he saw Sephiroth. Freakin' Sephiroth. The guy who refused to 'remain just a memory.' The guy who tried to take over/destroy the world(s) multiple times. "At least the Terrible Threesome aren't here…" Cloud began to prepare his Omnislash when the least expected outcome happened.

Sephiroth smirked evilly before he slashed the Heartless with his trademark Octoslash. His sword struck faster than the eye could see and seemed to be in several places at once. It rained darkness. Ink-like blackness stained the cobblestone ground. Some of the black substance landed on Cloud's cheek.

The silver haired man offered a gloved hand to Cloud. "Do you need help, Cloud?" he said, disdain heavy in his voice. The blond saw the man's erie green eyes and adverted his eyes. It was Sephiroth, no doubt.

Cloud ignored it. "Not from you," he answered back. He couldn't believe what just happened. Why had his nemesis _helped_ him? Cloud got up, without Sephiroth's help.

"Funny," said the silver haired man, dropping the offered hand. "Looked to me as if you needed me."

As the Heartless regrouped, so did the two swordsmen. Getting into their usual battle positions, they hoisted their blades up. Both the Heartless and the ex-SOLDIERs attacked.

* * *

Terra ran quickly, his breathing slightly unsteady. He had to find Riku. What if the silver-haired boy got hurt? Killed? Taken by Xehanhort again? It didn't matter how heavy the Buster Blade was; it had belonged to a friend, so he just had to bear its weight. He tried to force himself to run faster. He felt only worry for his silver haired friend.

As he ran, he passed an old woman. She was surrounded by several large Heartless. And it looked like she was in trouble.

"Shit," Terra cursed as he stopped and ran towards the woman. She was rather short and hunched over. The woman was wrinkled and looked as if she hadn't slept in a very long time. She wore a red cloak, its hood down.

Terra sliced one Heartless in half. Another slashed at him, but he blocked with the sword. He cast an earthquake spell and the ground erupted around Terra and the old woman.

When all of the Heartless had been defeated, Terra turned to the woman. "Are you alright?" Her eyes, Terra thought, were like a fish's. No light was reflected in them; those eyes were like the eyes of the dead.

She nodded. "Thank you, sonny," she said. Her voice was ancient, weak and whispered. She held out a gnarled hand for Terra to shake.

"I'm Terra," said the brown-haired boy. "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled. "You can call me Grandma Snow," she said. Terra almost shivered. Her hands were dry and cold; he fingers were boney and the nails were incredibly long.

"Alright then," he said. "Be careful, Grandmother Snow."

She nodded as he walked away, an evil twinkle in her cold, dead eyes.

* * *

"Maia," said the man looking at the teenage girl. "You've failed."

She turned to the man, face portraying her shock. "W-what do you mean?" Her eyes scanned Xehanort's face. The man's yellow eyes were simply looking at her. Then his lips formed a cruel smirk. Her pushed a young boy in front of him. The boy, maybe five or six, was trembling. His golden hair was disheveled and his golden eyes looked blankly at the floor. She couldn't see the silent tears that rolled down his chubby cheeks.

"What did you do?" Maia asked, whispering in horror. "What did you do?" She repeated. She looked at her brother. "Ed? Talk to me."

The golden haired boy looked up. Maia gasped. The boy's eyes, although they were golden, were not her brother's. They were like a cat's, narrowed with a strange pupil. They were they eyes of someone evil. Her brother's body grew to that of a teenager.

Maia stepped back in horror as the golden hair became spiky and black. His torn and dirty clothes became a red and black spandex suit. "Bye Maia," said the boy as he grabbed her head in a single, powerful hand. The hand grabbed her throat. The girl couldn't understand; this was her brother, but it wasn't her brother. So she did not resist as the hand squeezed her throat.

Vanitas dropped the body and wiped a bloody hand on the leg of his spandex suit.

"Welcome back Vanitas," said Xehanort.

The black haired, golden eyed boy grinned. "It's good to be back."

* * *

As Terra ran, so did Riku. In fact, they ran in opposite directions. But Riku had taken a shortcut through a few buildings, so they didn't see each other. It was sad considering that they had just missed each other.

Riku finally found the courtyard. In the courtyard, Riku saw the old woman. "Miss," Riku called out to her. But before he could finish the sentence, a Heartless appeared in front of the woman. Riku summoned his Keyblade, the Way to Dawn, and attacked. It only took one hit to kill the dark being.

"You have to be more careful," the silver haired boy told the old hag.

"Oh, sonny, I am so grateful," she said in her tired, old voice. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Oh, you don't need to," Riku started.

"I know," the woman said, reaching inside of her cloak. She pulled out a red, red apple. "Here," she handed it to him. "It's a delicious apple. At least take a bite."

Riku was hesitant, but took a bite. He didn't want hurt the woman's feelings. So he accepted the apple.

He looked at the shinny red fruit and smelled it. It had a sweet odor. So he took a bite, tasting the sweet fruit. But, after the small bite, he felt so tired. His eyelids felt so heavy. He felt so very tired.

The silver haired boy hit the ground, fast asleep. The apple rolled away from his hand, and by the door to a building. The woman cackled evilly as she summoned a Heartless. The monstrous creature picked up the boy and carried him to a Dark Corridor. Riku wasn't aware of what was going on; he dreamt of a perfect world.

* * *

_Riku lay beside the brunet teenager. They were on the beach, relaxing as waves hit the shore. The sand was warm and soft, perfect. He could smell the peaceful fragrance of the beach._

_They lay there peacefully. The brown haired one stroked Riku's hair calmly. It felt nice. It felt... comforting. Riku sighed happily. The long finger left Riku's hair. The brunet sat up and chuckled._

_"You're funny," he said, his deep voice was soft and pleasant to Riku's ears._

_"Why do you say that?" the silver haired boy said, a pout beginning to form on his pale face._

_"We've been living on the island for our entire lives and you're so pale and fair-haired," his lover told him. "I'm curious. How do you do it?"_

_Riku smiled as he sat up besides the slightly older man. He rested his head on the man's shoulder. "Dunno. You should ask my parents. They're the same way."_

_Terra looked at Riku's aqua green eyes. He laughed awkwardly. "You know your dad scares me."_

_"Aw, Sephiroth isn't that scary!" Riku said with a light laugh._

_"Well, your mother is scary too," Terra said. "You know he threatened me?"_

_"Cloud?" Riku asked. "You sure? He's so calm."_

_"He said, and I quote,'If you ever hurt my baby, I'll shove my Buster Blade up your ass.' End quote," Terra deadpanned._

_Riku chuckled. "Either he's talking about his motorcycle, me, or Kuja," Riku said. They both laughed, thinking of Riku's older brother._

_"Does he still crossdress?" Terra asked._

_"Yeah," Riku said. "What can I say? He's a lot like mom."_

_They watched the sun begin to set. Terra pet Riku's silky locked. "Com'n Riku," he said softly. "We gotta go home."_

_Riku sighed. "I love it here."_

_Terra kissed him softly on the lips. "I know," Terra whispered, his eyes half closed. "We can go back to the beach tomorrow. I promise."_

_Riku leaned up for a hard kiss. Terra's tongue liked Riku's lower lip. Moaning, Riku opened his mouth. The kissed with their tongues for a while. Moaning, they separated. A thin strand of saliva connected them for a while._

_Riku's eyes were half closed. His face was slightly flushed while his lips were a little puffed up. They felt sensitive and very much pink. Terra leaned his forehead against Riku's. Their eyes met. "Babe, you know what that does to me," Terra whispered huskily._

_Riku's eyes narrowed in amusement. "Then, you know what you're doing when we get home," Riku whispered back._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be here making fanfiction...

**A/N: **Late update... ^^' Sorry. Lost track of time. Thanks for all the fans, alerts, and comments.

* * *

**Tortured Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

Vanitas clapped rather loudly when the old hag walked into the room, a sneer evident on his face. "Hey, oldie, did you get what we needed from Blonde Idiot Number 2?"

A huge Heartless - a minotaur lookalike- walked in afterward holding a sleeping body. "I brought one of your master's pets home," she replied. "Your master can get the materia."

"You're right," Vanitas said. "You're too old to go against Blondie. Oh, and he's hot so there's a chance that you would join his fangirls."

If looks could kill, Vanitas would be dead - eight times over. The Evil Queen left Vanitas to do god knows what. (Perhaps reverse the spell that made her appear to be old.) The Heartless lowered Riku to the ground. Vanitas glanced at the other boy. He was slim, with some muscles. His hair looked really soft and the were a silvery color. The boy was also fair-skinned. Riku's lips were a slight pink. He groaned in his sleep.

"I can see why Xehanort picked you," Vanitas said to the other boy. "You're really… cute when you're asleep. Plus, you're a Keyblader. So, you're useful…" Vanitas watched the boy, amusement glinting in his yellow eyes. "I feel bad for you."

He picked Riku up and started to walk towards one of the spare rooms. The strange Heartless followed, shortly behind.

* * *

_The angles of the front face of the building must add up to 360 degrees. There will be two different faces. Three doors to exit the building. An apartment complex is needed. _Leon made calculations in his head, occasionally jotting things down. Using a pencil, he sketched the plan for an apartment building.

"Squally! You got visitors!" a high pitched female voice called out. Leon sighed. What the hell did Yuffie want now?

Leon got up and left his room in Merlin's house. When he entered the messy living room, he stopped short. Cloud sat on Cid's chair, the Fusion Blade in one hand. Sephiroth - _Cloud's mortal foe_ - sat on the couch, polishing his incredibly long sword.

Yuffie, the self proclaimed ninja, sat next to Sephiroth, chattering mindlessly about something called 'yaoi.'

Squall eyed Sephiroth's sword and said,"That is one long sword."

Yuffie giggled and Cloud said to her,"Not _that sword_, you idiot."

Squall ignored the girl. "Cloud, any reason you're here?"

"Heartless are back," the blond man answered.

"I'll go contact Sora," Squall said, leaving the room again. Still, in the living room Sephiroth began to talk.

"So, Cloud," the silver haired swordsman said. "Do you still have that dress of yours?"

"I am _not _ wearing that again," Cloud replied as Yuffie began to giggle. _I do not want to hear Cloud's backstory_, Squall thought to himself. _So far, it sounds like the plot of some kind of idiotic video game._

* * *

Search as he might, Terra couldn't find Riku. He was frustrated. The elder teen had let the younger out of his sight for such a small amount of time and Riku was gone. Terra sighed; it would be of no use to stay out when the Heartless were still on the attack.

He walked to Merlin's house, the place they were trying to go in the first place. Perhaps Riku would be there, waiting for the brunet and talking to Cloud. Terra nodded to himself and started to walk back. He just passed a piece of litter too - a bright red apple with a bite taken out of it.

He found Merlin's house easily; it was a rather old house while everything else was modern. Terra destroyed a few Heartless easily. They were only Shadows, and very weak.

He walked in to see three people in the room. Cloud sat on a chair, a light blush on his face while glaring at a silver haired man. The man sat on a couch wearing a black leather coat. The coat was belted onto him; the silver buckle had the letter 'M' on it and he wasn't wearing a shirt under the coat. Instead, two belts crisscrossed over his chest and two belts covered his stomach. He also wore black leather pants and hooker boots. Red fabric was sown onto the jacket to give the impression of wings. The man polished an extremely long sword. His face and hair, Terra realized, looked very similar to Riku's.

Next to him was a teenage girl. Her face showed off her youth. She seemed to be some sort of ninja, with her shuriken lying on her lap. Her hair was black while her eyes were a deep chestnut. She wore a flowery black shirt and black short shorts. Like the man, she seemed to be wearing hooker boots.

She looked up at him and began to speak to him. "Hiya! I'm Yuffie. This is Sephiroth. The emo-crossdresser is Cloud. What's your name? Why do you have the Buster Blade? You look like you're tired. Or annoyed. I wonder why?" The girl - Yuffie - he noticed talked a lot.

"Cloud's a cross dresser?" Terra asked, looking at the blond. The swordsman had a very androgynous face. "I mean, he could pull it off, but I didn't know he was like that."

Cloud sighed and said,"What. I wear a dress once... and everyone thinks I cross dress. Hmph." His face, however, was tomato red.

"So you do know Cloud!" Yuffie squealed joyfully.

Terra ignored her and faced the blond. "Cloud, I couldn't find Riku."

Cloud nodded. "I expected that. Squall is contacting Sora, Riku's best friend. He will probably come here in a gummy ship to help us defeat the Heartless and find Riku, but... I don't think Riku's in this world anymore." Cloud leaned his elbows on his knees. "This attack _had_ to be orchestrated by _someone._"

"Like who?" Terra thought, thinking of people that had grudges against him.

Cloud glanced at Sephiroth, giving him the evil eye. The silver haired man smirked and said,"Not me, this time."

"Xehanort," Terra muttered.

"Zena-who?" asked Yuffie.

"Xehanort took my body long ago, so I was trapped in a suit of armor. He kidnapped Riku not too long ago. We escaped and I got my body back," Terra said. "But, he's probably still around."

Cloud nodded as Squall walked into the room. Riku noticed that the man had a scar on his face. Other than that, the man was damn good looking. He had medium length, brown hair that was cut into several fringes. The hair framed his face quite well. His eyes were a grayish blue. Squall wore leather pant with many, many belts. His short was simple: a white tank top. Over it, he wore a short jacket that came up to his ribs. Squall wore short gloves. On his left arm, just above the glove, he wore three belts. Oddly enough, Squall wore dress shoes.

Terra got up and said to the man,"Hello. I'm Terra. It's good to meet you Squall."

The man glared at the boy. "I _don't_ go by that name anymore. You better not be like Strife and Yuffie."

Terra was puzzled.

"He goes by Leon now," Cloud informed him. "His last name is Leonhart."

"Leon… Leonhart?" Terra said hesitantly. "Isn't that a bit redundant?"

"Shut up," Leon huffed.

"That's Cloud's line!" Yuffie cheerfully told the man.

"Whatever," was his response.

"That's also Cloud's line," she told him.

Terra sighed. It was going to be a long day. He began to rub his temples. _Riku,_ he thought_, where are you?_

* * *

Vanitas watched the silver haired boy. He was still in the strange clothes that they caught him it. Riku was tucked into a small mattress. Blue sheets covered him, neck down. His silvery blue hair fanned out around him, like a halo. Though he was asleep, he moved around occasionally. But he didn't seem to be having a nightmare. Riku was smiling.

"You must be having a great dream," Vanitas said. The black haired boy had been told to watch Riku. Xehanort wanted to see the boy after he woke up. Yes, it was creepy, but Vanitas didn't have a choice. "Wish I could just kill or attack some random kid and get it over with," he grumbled, missing the old days.

Riku moaned in his sleep. It wasn't one of those normal moans. It was a... very particular moan actually.

"The bastard gets to have a wet dream and I'm stuck watching?" Vanitas said to himself, slightly embarrassed. But... he didn't look away.

"What do you mean, the spell can only be broken by true love's kiss!" Vanitas heard Xehanort roar in a different room.

"That is a good spell!" the old hag screamed. "Don't you want to lure his true love here?"

"No! I want to use his or Terra bodies! I _never_ said _anything _about a true love!"

"...Then who did I promise that spell?"

Vanitas chuckled, questioning the sanity of those two. He glanced at Riku. "Wonder who your true love is? Guess will find out." He chuckled, playing with a strand of the boy's hair. "10 bucks says it's a guy."

* * *

"Hi everyone!" said a cheerful voice. Terra looked up to see a brunet. His hair defied gravity (like most people he knew). The boy's eyes were an incredibly bright blue which clashed with the bright red outfit he wore. His yellow shoes were very large.

"Who's that?" both Sora and Terra said, wondering about the other.

"Sora meet Terra, Terra meet Sora," Leon said. "Sora, what's the plan?"

The boy crossed his legs and put his folded hands behind his head. "I think we should look around for clues first, while taking out the Heartless. It'd be safer in groups."

Leon nodded.

Sephiroth was the first person to get his partner. "I'll go with Cloud," he said in his ominous sounding voice.

"What?" Cloud reacted. "I don't wanna go with you! You stabbed me. Twice. Then, your brothers attacked me and one of them shot me! Through my heart."

The silver haired man smirked and simply said,"Aaah, the good ol' days." Terra silently wondered _just how_ Cloud was still alive. He bet it was because of his will.

"Guess I'll go with you Terra," Sora said with a bright smile.

And, thus, Leon was stuck with Yuffie. Again, but unlike a certain blond, he did not complain. ...As much.


End file.
